


Shortday at the Luminous Academy

by GretchenSinister



Series: A Draught of Light and Bonus Material [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fade to Black, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: DAY 12 - Christmas’ MorningWe stayed up all night and we are not getting up early today*Okay, I cheated, it’s not Christmas here, it’s the winter solstice. That’s just what they have in the Lunar Kingdom.Yes, this is a Draught of Light-verse story. It stands on it’s own, though, and doesn’t spoil anything, if you’re waiting for the big fic to be done. This is just a glimpse of how the light adepts celebrate their winter holiday.Some things to know: As mentor and mentee, Sandy and Kozzy’s relationship is forbidden. They’re about, oh…19 and 17 here. They’re both light apprentices. (Oh, and unlike the summer solstice, the winter solstice is a total free day for the apprentices.)Also this little story is probably less feels-inducing if you haven’t been reading DoL.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: A Draught of Light and Bonus Material [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686004
Kudos: 3
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Shortday at the Luminous Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/25/2013.
> 
> This is bonus material for the fic A Draught of Light. It can be considered canonical with the main fic.

“I’m glad dawn is late,” Kozzy says, snuggling closer to Sandy. “I’m rather enjoying staying here rather than sneaking back to my room.”

“You can stay here all day if you like,” Sandy reminds him. “We were only ever up and about earlier on the solstice because we weren’t waking up in the same bed and had to go find each other instead.” He rests his cheek on Kozzy’s chest. “You know, I think this is the first time I’ve really been warm when I’ve woken up on Shortday?”

“No running down to the blazing common room fire, then?” Kozzy asks before pressing a kiss to the top of Sandy’s head.

“Later,” Sandy murmurs. “When we’re hungry. I’m almost sure our friends will save us some things to toast.”

The slight rasp in Sandy’s voice is causing Kozzy to feel the bite of an entirely different hunger, despite how his own voice sports the same rasp and how they both stayed up quite late indulging that appetite that stirs now. He shakes his head a little and begins to rub his hands slowly up and down Sandy’s back. “You’re sure no one’s going to notice that we’re missing?”

“They’ll notice,” Sandy says, shifting comfortably under Kozzy’s hands, “but they won’t guess that we’re in bed. We always spent a lot of time together, just us two, even before.”

“And it drove me mad from my second year on,” Kozzy says. “I can’t even imagine not being able to touch you like this. I could write a poem about your skin. And if I set it to music I’d be able to gather more light with it than any other.”

“Now you’re getting into the solstice spirit,” Sandy says sleepily, his hands beginning their own exploration of Kozzy.

Kozzy thinks back to the night before, the whole Luminous Academy and dozens of visiting light adepts all gathered in the great hall, singing loud and joyous in Shining. On the longest night of the year, they sang not to gather light, but to celebrate that which was already within each of them. As the songs went on, light rose from their mouths like smoke, each individual’s light combining with the others’ in a bright, misty spiral under the glass roof of the hall. By the time the cycle of solstice song was finished, all reeled with the heady inhalation of each other’s soul-lights, and still the excess light they sang shone brighter than the sun. Throats sore from hours of singing, then, they had all drunk from a massive communal bowl of summer solstice light, each feeling in their own giddiness and exhilaration that of everyone else. It was pure light—pure unity, and the knowledge that even on the longest night of the year, there would never be darkness so long as they had each other.

“I don’t really think we’re meant to have left the song wanting to tear each other’s clothes off,” Kozzy says, encouraging Sandy to scoot up so he can nibble at his ear.

“I was celebrating the light in you,” Sandy says breathily. “Do try and be a little more spiritual, Kozzy.”

“Very well,” Kozzy says, in between the kisses he’s leaving in a trail down Sandy’s chest and belly. “I fully see you as a vessel for Light. Therefore I must drink from you.”

“Perfect interpretation,” Sandy gasps. “The masters would be proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> emsrebagelingblog reblogged this from gretchensinister:#*swoons* #boooooys
> 
> tejoxys said: “I can’t even imagine not being able to-” Me: NO. /slides out of chair onto floor /rips out hair /creeps back up to finish reading. And I’ve only read 1.5 chapters of DoL, damn! Ffff that ceremony seems like the prettiest thing ever.


End file.
